callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Drop/Transcript
Beginning cutscene 21, 1944 - 1145 hrs Airfield United Kingdom Corporal Duncan Keith: Doyle! You listenin' to me, Doyle?! Keith and Sergeant James Doyle drive down the tarmac of a British airfield in their jeep. Keith: So, as I was sayin', only two things the Frenchies're any good at: surrendering, an' kissin'. 'M I boring ya, Sergeant? They pass Beattie. Keith: '''How are ya, Beattie? Skivin' as usual? '''Beattie: Get stuffed, ya fat Scottish twit! Keith: I'm fair popular around here, you can probably tell. They drive up to Major Gerald Ingram and Private Wilkins, who are busy working on a plane. Ingram: Keith, give Wilkins a hand, would you? Boy can't tell his arse from his elbow. Doyle Damned good to see you again. Keith: Wilkins, ya blasted idiot. What are ya doin' ma friend? Ingram: towards the SAS Jeep Little present for the Bosch. We call her Vera. Her twin over there's Lynn. Ingram: It's the usual deal. Pre-dawn insertion. Our man on the ground is a Maquis named LaRoche. Decent fellow for a Frenchman. He'll take us to meet up with the French Resistance - an oxymoron if ever there was one, but they're all we have. We're wheels up in an hour, so grab your kit and load in. Cut to the plane flying over France under heavy flak fire. hours later the S.A.S. drop zone France Ingram: Strap yourselves in, boys. We're almost at the jump point. Pilot: Incoming! Taking fire! Pilot: I can't hold her, sir! We have to drop now! The jeeps and the SAS men jump as the plane goes down in flames. End cutscene. Gameplay Drop Toucy, France 22, 1944 HRS Doyle's parachute snags itself on a tree and he falls to the ground. A German soldier executes Wilkins and advances toward Doyle. German soldier: translate LaRoche kills the German and helps Doyle up. Pierre LaRoche: Je m'appelle Pierre LaRoche name is Pierre LaRoche. Welcome to France, mon ami friend. They make it to a barn where Keith, Ingram, and the Maquis are waiting. Keith drops a German corpse on the floor. Keith: A wee member of the welcoming committee. Ingram: It's good to see you in one piece, Doyle. We lost Vera in the drop. LaRoche: Vera? Keith: Our jeep. Ingram: Think you can find her, Doyle? LaRoche: I'll accompany the Sergeant. Keith: I'll go with "ze sergeant" too. The men move out. LaRoche: Essayez de rester tranquille to stay quiet. Stay quiet. Keith: Let's do this quiet. No need to wake the Bosch now. They come upon a German soldier relieving himself. Keith: Will'ya look at that? A pisser pissing. Relieve him, Doyle. Quietly. Doyle kills the German stealthily. Keith: Good job. Whisper quiet. Alternatively, he will say: Keith: Nice and quiet. That's how it's done! They try to sneak around the German garrison. If the player alerts them: Keith: Doyle! You woke them! Alternatively, he will say: Keith: And this is why we don't use our guns! Or: Keith: Sure as hell got their attention now! They push back the Germans until they come under fire from a fortified position with an MG42 . Keith: Watch out! 42s! Pop smoke! Keith: Germans behind the well! Alternatively, he will say: Keith: Jerry behind that well! They clear the area of Germans and advance towards the missing jeep. Keith: Vera! I could kiss your windshield! Alternatively, he will say: Keith: Vera! You made it, lassie! Keith: Alrighty then! Keith and LaRoche get in the jeep. Keith: So now Vera here and Frenchie can take us to the Maquis base. LaRoche: Don't call me "Frenchie." Keith: Whatever you say. Frenchie. Doyle gets into the jeep and begins to drive. Keith: It's the skinny pedal on the right, Doyle. They drive down a dirt road until they reach a wrought iron gate. Keith: Take down that gate! The jeep smashes through the gate and comes to another one. Keith: Take down that gate! LaRoche: Hard right! Doyle turns right as they see a Tiger I tank coming out of a barn. Keith: Stay clear'a that tank! They drive through German fire until they reach a roadblock, where the tank is waiting. LaRoche: Turn left! Keith: Watch out for that tank! Doyle turns left as the tank fires on the jeep. LaRoche: Avoid the trees! Keith: Stay away from the trees! Another tank approaches from the front. Keith: Stay clear'a that tank! LaRoche: Turn right! The jeep goes off the road, through a field. '' '''Keith:' Enough with this wheat! Keith: Grain silo! Keith: Get into that barn! Alternatively, he will say: Keith: That barn's our way out! The tank fires again. Keith: Watch out for that tank! The jeep smashes through the barn and reaches the road again. LaRoche: Turn right! They reach a destroyed bridge. Keith: Jump it! Faster! Alternatively, he will say: Keith: Hit the gas! We'll jump the gap. If the player fails to reach the other side without going through the river: Keith: You got me all wet, Doyle! They continue down the road until they see two Maquis fighters in front of a truck. LaRoche: There! That's the signal. Take that dirt road. They reach the base. Keith: Now that's how ta drive! Isabelle DuFontaine approaches them after Doyle stops the jeep. Isabelle: You are late! Keith: Nice to see you too, lady. Isabelle: DuFontaine. Isabelle DuFontaine. Keith: I don't care if you're the friggin' Queen'a France. Where's the Major? Isabelle: Mais, qui est cet imbécile who is this fool? Your Major hasn't arrived yet. And we've lost contact with one of our men as well, Marcel LeMonde. LaRoche: Qu'est arrivé a lui happened to him? What happened to him? Isabelle: He went missing while doing reconnaissance near the German air defense. Keith: You mean those Bosch bastards who shot us outta the sky? Sounds like payback time, eh, Doyle? We'll help you get your man back. LaRoche: Someone should stay at the rendezvous point in case Major Ingram arrives. Keith: Thanks for volunteering, Frenchie. LaRoche, Keith, and Doyle get out of the jeep. Isabelle: Here is the situation: the German gunners are using a manor house as their barracks, straight up that way. The flak gun is on to the right. Isabelle: Allons-y go. Doyle, lead on. The Maquis and the SAS men attack into the German trenches, killing the gun crews. Doyle begins planting a bomb. If the player takes too long: Keith: Faster, Doyle! When the player destroys the first gun: Keith: Two to go! When the player destroys the second gun: Keith: Good work, Doyle! Keith: Get your ass to the next gun! When the player destroys the final gun: Isabelle: Go! To the barn! Keith: The barn, boyo! They enter the barn and begin clearing it of German soldiers. Keith: Behind that fountain! They clear the stables and the courtyard. Upon taking fire from an MG42 from a house, Doyle enters and is engaged in hand to hand combat with a German soldier. Doyle kills the soldier with the butt of his Kar98k before clearing the rest of the second floor. The Maquis and SAS go down into a cellar where they meet Marcel. Isabelle: Marcel! Ça va are you? Marcel: Ça va bien good. Et j'ai les plans du dépôt de carburant I have the plans for the fuel depot. Isabelle: The Bosch will be out in force by now. Best to split up. Keith: What the bloody hell's going on here? Isabelle: Later. We must go. They exit the cellar. Major Ingram is seen driving up in the other jeep. Ingram: Those Jerry buggers are right behind me. Doyle, you go with Keith and Monsieur LaRoche. You and your friend can ride with me. Isabelle: We'll rendezvous back at the Maquis base. Keith: Doyle, you're driving again. Both jeeps drive off. Keith: Don't monkey about, Doyle. The Bosch are right behind us. A tank appears. Keith: Tank comin' up our arse! They run into German infantry. LaRoche: The Bosch! Keith: The base has been compromised! Get us out of here, Doyle! LaRoche: We need to help them! Keith: Nothing we can do! Fall back and regroup with the Major. The jeep goes off the road, through a clearing, and onto some train tracks, where a train runs alongside them. The tank fires on them again. Keith: Stay clear'a that tank! If the player goes off the path: Keith: Doyle! Are you crazy? LaRoche: The rally point's across the river! LaRoche: There! That bridge! Keith: Ye call that a bridge? The dilapidated bridge starts to crumble as the jeep passes over it. Keith: Please hold up, lassie! The jeep crosses to the other side just as the bridge collapses. Keith: Lucky that bridge held! The jeep stops. Keith: We're stuck! Fade to black, level ends. Ending cutscene Keith: If it reloads... A Tiger tank across the river aims at the jeep. Suddenly, a rocket destroys the enemy tank and the jeep carrying Marcel, Isabelle, and Ingram drives up. Marcel drops a used M9A1 Bazooka. The Maquis and SAS men exit their jeeps and reunite. Keith: Jolly good timin', Major. Ingram: Thank the quiet one there. And not just for that save. He also got us the plans for the Bosche's fuel depot. Keith: Or he's baitin' a trap. Ingram: LaRoche trusts him. Keith: That makes one of us. LaRoche: Marcel is one of our most trusted men, Corporal. Keith: That's not sayin' much. LaRoche: You seemed to like us well enough when we saved your lives. Perhaps next time, we won't be as charitable. Fade to black, cutscene ends.